1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the profiles of roof truss chords used in a symmetrical light gauge steel pitched roof truss or a parallel open web joist. The profiles are particularly suited for attachment to web chords. The chord profiles can be connected to each other at the peak, ridge or valley in a manner that allows transfer of the compressive forces at the ridge
2. Description of Related Art
Chord profiles of generally C-shape and U-shape suffer from the disadvantage that they lack structural rigidity, particularly where compressive force strength is needed. The problem is exaggerated with roof trusses where insufficient strength causes buckling to occur. Stiffening ribs help somewhat but by themselves do not provide sufficient strength. Some designs bend the outer lips of the chords outwards in an attempt to add some strength.